cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Outcasts
Overview The Outcasts are a Paragon City street gang composed of Mutants possessing elemental powers. Partially street thugs and partially supervillains, they can be quite dangerous. This enemy group can be fought in City of Heroes between levels 5 to 20. They are very rare (but still possible) to find in City of Villains, since they can't be found anywhere in the Rogue Isles. Background Outcasts official info ( Copied from the City of Heroes official website http://www.cityofheroes.com/gameinfo/villain_groups_outcasts.html ) One of Paragon City’s most infamous street gangs is the Outcasts. A small but dangerous group, the Outcasts have a strong grip on many of the neighborhoods in Steel Canyon, although their long-standing enemies, the Trolls and the Tsoo, constantly threaten to upset the status quo. Gang wars are vicious, bloody and all too common. On the surface, the Outcasts are one of the most diverse gangs in appearance. It has a strong attraction for many lower-powered criminals, who do not feel they have the raw power to go it on their own. These junior members fall into the life searching for a way to make a name for themselves (despite their minor abilities). The initiates are thus more diversified in make-up and background than in some gangs. The members are unified, however, as they all have elemental-based, super-powered abilities. They tend to subdivide into smaller gang lines, or chapters, based on their particular affinity, such as stone (Bricks), air (Shockers), ice (Freezers), and fire (Scorchers). Each chapter has its own colors and modus operandi, although the lowest-ranked members are most similar as their powers are unremarkable as a rule. As they climb the ranks, they become more fiercely loyal to their particular line, and their now lethal elemental powers distinguish them by name and reputation. Although small, this gang is especially dangerous because all of its members have some modicum of power– minions perhaps only a tiny spark, but the leaders of the gang are super-powered villains to be reckoned with. The Outcasts have plagued Paragon City for years, but in recent days, they have appeared to expand their power base. After the Trolls’ unleashed their devastating explosion under Eastgate, creating the Hollows, the Outcasts knew they couldn’t let the new territory fall into their enemies’ hands, and so, a splinter group moved into the caverns. Due to stubbornness and selfishness, each chapter pretty much goes its own way with little central leadership. Occasionally, the leaders of the chapters agree on a particular tactic, but there is little overarching strategy directing the group. While rivalries between the different factions are not uncommon, these petty squabbles fall by the wayside when the gang is threatened by an outsider, whether Troll or cape. Outcasts tend to identify by line and personal reputation for internal matters, but quickly fall into rank when dealing with the greater world. Villain types Minions Outcast Initiate Chopper Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs seldom have elemental powers strong enough to warn their morning cofee. They are limited to hand weapons and firearms, like any other common gangster. Powers Outcast Initiate Slammer Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs seldom have elemental powers strong enough to warn their morning cofee. They are limited to hand weapons and firearms, like any other common gangster. Powers Outcast Initiate Slicer Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs seldom have elemental powers strong enough to warn their morning cofee. They are limited to hand weapons and firearms, like any other common gangster. Powers Outcast Initiate Slugger Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs seldom have elemental powers strong enough to warn their morning cofee. They are limited to hand weapons and firearms, like any other common gangster. Powers Outcast Charger Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs' elemental powers are only beginning to manifest. Nevertheless, they are much more powerful than your typical thug. Powers Outcast Cooler Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs' elemental powers are only beginning to manifest. Nevertheless, they are much more powerful than your typical thug. Powers Outcast Crusher Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs' elemental powers are only beginning to manifest. Nevertheless, they are much more powerful than your typical thug. Powers Outcast Torch Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs' elemental powers are only beginning to manifest. Nevertheless, they are much more powerful than your typical thug. Powers Lieutenants Block Outcast Initiates who show potential are avaluable commodities amongst the Outcasts, and are quickly elevated up the ranks. Blocks are just learning how to harden their bodies into stone, and control the primal forces of earth and rock. Powers Brick The Bricks are one with the earth, altough not in a hippie kind of way. Instead they use stone and rock to smash their rivals, hurling boulders or conjuring up mallets with which to maul anyone who gets in their way Powers Chiller Outcast Initiates who show potential are avaluable commodities amongst the Outcasts, and are quickly elevated up the ranks. Chillers have grown beyond the ability to keep a drink cool. Powers Freezer Not just an appliance anymore, the Freezers have mastery over cold and ice. As their name suggests, they are cold as ice and calm under pressure, even as they cast bolts of jagged ice that pierce flesh and bone alike. Powers Match Outcast Initiates who show potential are avaluable commodities amongst the Outcasts, and are quickly elevated up the ranks. An Outcast Match has started to demonstrate his fire starting abilities. Powers Scorcher Rivals to the city´s title of premiere arsonists, these Outcasts can conjure up a variety of flame-based attacks to scorch their enemies. Manipulating fire requires concentration and determination, two traits common in all Scorchers. Powers Volt Outcast Initiates who show potential are avaluable commodities amongst the Outcasts, and are quickly elevated up the ranks. Volts have shown promise in manipulating and controlling their Electrical powers. Powers Shocker Masters of the air, the shockers can fly and call forth blasts of lightning. They are without a doubt the flashiest of the Outcasts, and enjoy flamboyant displays of their power. Powers Bosses Lead Brick The biggest, baddiest Bricks on the block have complete control over the earth beneath their feet. They can turn soil into quicksand, cause stalagmites erupt at the snap of a finger, and generally make life miserable for anyone they don´t like who happens to be standing on the ground. Powers Lead Freezer The top-dog Freezers are constantly surrounded by an area of cold, even on the hottest summer´s day. They can create a host of different cold-based effects, from forst armor for themselves to freezing prisons for their foes. Powers Lead Scorcher These are the pinnacle pyros of the Outcasts, masters of the element of fire. They can perform a myriad of fiery marvels, one of the flashiest of which is the creation of Fire Imps: malevolent humanoids of pure fire who pounce upon the Scorcher´s foes. Powers Lead Shocker Experienced Shockers are masters of their chosen element. They soar with the expertise of veteran flyers and can make electricity dance at their commands. They are especially fond of entrapping their rivals in fields of lightning. Powers Named Enemies Outcast Quantum Gunner (Minion) Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs seldom have elemental powers strong enough to warm their morning cofee. They are limited to hand weapons and firearms, like any other common gangster. Powers Elite Bosses Frostfire Main Article: Frostfire Leonard Calhoun used to imagine life as a hero. His strong elemental powers seemed to be just what the job required. Leonard made himself a costume and took up the name Frostfire, but he soon found that saving people wasn´t nearly as appealing as picking their pockets. Frostfire descended into a life of crime and began to gather together other misguided mutants such as himself. Thus, the Outcasts were born. Powers Named bosses * Bedrock (Lead Brick) * Brimstone (Lead Scorcher) * Broken Storm (Lead Shocker) * Electric Eel (Lead Shocker) * Fade (Shocker Lieutenant) * Flash (Brick Lieutenant) COH * Greased Lightning (Lead Shocker) * Hurricane (Lead Shocker) * Keystone (Lead Brick) * Lightning Strike (Lead Shocker) * Loner (Brick Lieutenant) * Night Strike (Lead Brick) * Night Strike (Lead Freezer)COH * Snow-Pac (Lead Freezer) * Stryke (Lead Shocker) * Tempest (Lead Shocker) Category:Enemies